


My Home

by gardenfire45



Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Family, Other, Secret Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenfire45/pseuds/gardenfire45
Summary: Halianta Realized She's Belong...And she's not alone
Series: Game night with autobots gestalt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067954





	My Home

Excitement is something other think I always felt... Excitement, determined, curiosity and lazyness 4 things turned into one not a very good cpmbination if it's in the middle of the war but... I simply dont care

Life brings a lot of surprise, and i rather not hope for more

If you asked me... I never find a place to called home not even cybertron but... I found the people i can called family

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(Halianta)

As i kick open the door i heard a loud bang noise and then a rushing footsteps

"HALIANTA! HEY!"(strafe)  
"Oh? You just woke up? Geez it's morning boys come on"(halianta)  
"It's 1 am...."(lightspeed)  
"It's Morning mister"(halianta)  
"Go back to sleep!"(AfterBurner)  
"What's going on?"(nosecone)

Nosecone yawned he turn on the light, the room shine bright showing the 4 tired technobots not far from the exit door and their berth room door, halianta stand infront of the exit door with wings proudly folded up

"Can you not wake us Up?!"(AfterBurner)  
"No can't do, im bored"(halianta)  
"Yawwnnnn maybe go annoy womeone else im going back to recharge"(lightspeed)

Lightspeed walk back in waving his servo away and the door closed, halianta gave a frown

"Meet you 2 or 3 hours again hal!"(strafe)  
"Yea just... Go"(AfterBurner)  
"You can stay if you want mess around the room or what ever you usually do we're going back to recharge"(nosecone)

And then the 3 went back to their rooms... Halianta sigh of course they're tired after a long and hard mission, maybe giving them a few more hours will be fine

yes, those are who i called family after joining the autobot surprisingly only them who accept me and treat me like a person not.. a weapon, Without any them i felt like im away from home everytime i woke up from a nightmare of the past or maybe i dont even take any recharge at all... And if i needed help, i always come to them first

Halianta hums as she walk down the hall, her tail flick she look behind her to se a red and white mech with blue visor in his servo he hold his weapon, halianta gave him a smile

"SCATTERSHOT!!"(Halianta)  
"Halianta, what are you doing around here?"(scattershot)  
"What do you mean?"(halianta)  
"I was going back to the technobots quarter but i walk pass you i thought you were already there"(scattershot)  
"I was"(halianta)  
"Was? Oh no did AfterBurner yelled at you again?"(scattershot)  
"No~, your team seems very tired so i let them take a recharge again, you guys did good"(halianta)  
"Lazy aft... Che you shouldn't they need to learn to control.... Yawwwwnnnn"(scattershot)  
"A-"(halianta)  
"Im fine"(scattershot)

The technobot commander gave her a hush, he dismissed his weapon his visor a bit dimmed, halianta gave him a nod

"So? What are you going to do now?"(scattershot)  
"Mehh i don't know but i think you should recharge"(halianta)  
"I dont need......hoaaaaaaaammm..... I guess youre right see you later"(scattershot)

Halainta waved back, when scattershot dissapear from her sight her smile faded as wing folded down and again she's all alone... She gave a low sigh and walk out of the autobot base looking up to the stars

Sometimes I feared that one day i might hurt them... I gave distance and i think they knew, im just afraid... And i cant help but to think I am destine To Be alone

Halianta transform to my dragon altmode curling her body down on the cold grass and keep her head up looking at stars

"Hey are you alright?"(Lightspeed)  
"Oh yes! Im fine... Why aren't you recharging?"(halianta)  
"Actually... I cant"(lightspeed)  
"None of us can recharge"(strafe)  
"After you woke us all up!"(AfterBurner)

AfterBurner spat but he sat down and lean to the dragon body, nosecone walk avoiding halianta sharp tail he sat next to her front paw and lay down, strafe sat next to nosecone while lightspeed next to AfterBurner

"Sorry about waking you up"(halianta)  
"You always did that in the same time so we get used to it"(lightspeed)  
"It's very helpful because strafe and AfterBurner wont wake up early"(nosecone)  
"HEY!"(strafe)  
"NOT TRUE!!"(AfterBurner)

Halianta lay her head on her front paws while her wings and tail curl around the technobots she smile seeing them starting to fall asleep then a hand pat her head she look up

"Oh... I was expecting you to be... Recharging"(scattershot)  
"I dotn recharge"(halianta)  
"Everyone needs to"(scattershot)

Scattershot lean to her long neck putting both servo there and his helm on top of it... Not long after that he fall into recharge, one of halianta wing curl around him... And she look up to the night sky

Im home...

And no one will take my home away from me..

They are here with me..

And save...

Halianta closed her optics and slowly but surely she shut down her system... She know she's not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not a game night  
> (But atleast its a night)


End file.
